Soledad bajo Tierra
by yarelireyna5
Summary: Quedarte no siempre es bueno cuando quien amas ama a otra persona. No debí enamorarme de él sabiendo que estaba enamorado de ella. Mi nombre es Abigail y estoy enamorada del Fantasma de la Ópera. PROHIBIDA SU ADAPTACIÓN O COPIA* Basado en "El fantasma de la ópera" (todas sus versiones) por Gastón Leroux (contiene canciones del musical de broadway escritas por Andrew...)
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

Aún no se porque hago esto, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, estoy en el escenario no puedo gritar y decir que la persona que creen que soy no soy.

\- You have come here

Es él, Erik está aquí, debo hacer como si no estuviera, seguir el guión y el plan de Raoul, en que líos me e metido.

\- In pursuit of your deepest urge

Erik siguió cantando mientras yo me acercaba lentamente a él, aunque no podía ver su rostro, dado a que lo traía cubierto, sabía que era él, su forma de caminar y su voz lo descubrían, pero solo yo podía notarlo dado a que había pasado más tiempo con él que todos los aquí presentes.

\- No second thoughts -Quitó la manzana de mis manos- You decided, decided

Puso enfrente mio la copa, es tal y como lo habíamos ensayado.

\- Past the point of no return, no backward glances

Traté de concentrarme en lo que debía actuar según la música, ya que Erik tenía un gran poder manipulando con su voz, además de que traté de hacer lo que ella debía hacer si se encontraba en mi situación.

Y así fue avanzando la música hasta el momento en donde Erik debía recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos, ella le temía así que yo debía hacer lo mismo así que corrí hacia el extremo del escenario y comencé a cantar.

\- You have brougth me, to that moment when words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence -Giré hacia el palco 5 para que Raoul se diera cuenta que el fantasma estaba aquí, de acuerdo al plan- Silence -Me giré hacia el público- I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why, in my mind is I've already imagined our bodies entwining,  
defenceless and silent, and now I am here with you no second thoughts I've decided -Me giré hacia Erik- Decided

Comencé a caminar hacia Erik mientras seguía cantando, cuando junte mis manos con las suyas pude notar que estaba nervioso, era su primera vez cantando en público y yo estaba cantando con él, me sentía honrada y a la vez triste.

Corrí hacia un lado y Erik tomó mis manos fuertemente jalándome hacia donde estaba él mientras yo actuaba como si le tuviera mucho miedo.

\- Past the point of no return, the final threshold, the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn, we've passed the point of no return

Le retiré el manto que le cubría la máscara, la orquesta dejo se tocar, todos en el teatro estaban sorprendidos, traté de lucir aterrada y luego salí corriendo para bajar del escenario pero varios guardias me lo impidieron.

\- Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime -Erik comenzó a cantar, yo me giré a él con duda y comencé a avanzar lentamente hacia donde estaba- Lead me save me from my solicitude -Erik se retiró el anillo del dedo y lo mostró ante los espectadores- Say you want me with you here beside you, anywere you got let me go too -Colocó su anillo en mi dedo anular de mi mano izquierda- Christine, that's all I ask of...

Sin darle tiempo a terminar su frase retiré su máscara y su peluca haciendo que todos en el teatro gritaran por miedo pero había algo que él debía saber...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yo no soy Christine**


	2. 1

**1**

Llevo en el aeropuerto cerca de tres horas esperando mi vuelo a París, ahora me arrepiento de haber llegado tan temprano.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarla?

Un hombre, un poco más grande que yo, se me acerca pero no estoy muy segura de que contestar.

\- ¿Ayuda?

\- Si es que la veo un poco... desesperada

\- Ah, eso es porque llevo tres horas aquí y aún no sale mi vuelo

\- Bueno

El hombre se sienta a mi lado y yo comienzo a ponerme un poco incómoda, no estoy acostumbrada a estar al lado de hombres, mucho menos si son mas grandes que yo, pero ahora tenía que intentarlo.

El hombre a mi lado sintió mi incomodidad así que decidió hablarme hasta que anunciaran mi vuelo, o el suyo, y así poder despedirnos.

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?

\- Abigail

\- Lindo nombre, el mio es Raoul

\- ¿Raoul? Siento que lo e oído antes, pero no se en donde

\- Tal vez en la televisión o en los periódicos, soy empresario así que salgo de vez en cuando en los medios

\- Creo que si lo escuche en la tele, ¿Cuántos años tiene señor Raoul?

\- 25 años ¿y usted?

\- 22, en unas semanas cumplo 23

\- Entonces es dos años menor que yo

El hombre sonrió, pero yo no entendí el porque.

\- ¿Por qué sonríe?

\- Nada, bueno es que tengo una vieja amiga que también es dos años menor que yo, pero no la veo desde hace tiempo

\- ¿Cómo se llama? Si me lo quiere decir, claro

\- Christine, estuve enamorado de ella cuando eramos niños -Se quedó un momento en silencio- En realidad sigo un poco enamorado de ella, y mirándote me la recuerdas aún más ¡Te pareces mucho a ella!

\- ¿En serio? -Asintió- Sabe, es muy lindo que aún siga enamorado de ella

\- Si, extraño mucho a "Little Lotte"

\- ¿Little Lotte? Me confundí

\- Es algo un poco personal, pero ella entiende... creo

\- Bien... ¿A dónde va?

\- A París

\- ¡Igual yo! De hecho voy a la gran casa de la Ópera de París porque, lamentablemente, perdí a mi padre y él me dijo que fuera a ahí para vivir

\- ¿En la Ópera Garnier?

\- Si, el conocía a una tal... Madame Giry que es la que me dará un cuarto ahí

\- ¡Genial! Si quieres cuando el avión aterrice yo te llevo a ahí

\- No gracias, creo que puedo llegar sola

\- ¿Segura?

\- No, tengo un pésimo sentido de la orientación

\- Entonces no se diga más

\- Bien

Sonreí y él me imitó, era lindo pero no mi tipo, no es que tenga un tipo de hombre favorito pero él... no me atraía, era como un hermano mayor que acababa de conocer.

\- ¡Pasajeros de vuelo 701, favor de abordar...!

Los altavoces comenzaron a oírse, Raoul y yo nos levantamos y fuimos exactamente a donde debíamos ir.

Cuando abordamos el avión lo perdí de vista, creo que su asiento está muy lejos de mi, o puede que este en primera clase, es un empresario y, dado a eso, no debe viajar en clase turista.

\- Justo en la pobreza -Susurré- Por lo menos estoy cerca de la ventana

La persona que debía ocupar el otro lado del asiento, junto a mi, nunca apareció.

El viaje fue completamente aburrido, de Londres a París, lo único que pude hacer fue mirar por la ventana y comer cada que llegaba la azafata.

Yo nací en una pequeña ciudad de Francia, pero cuando era una niña mi padre y yo tuvimos que mudarnos a Londres por asuntos de su trabajo, mi padre murió hace dos meses, pero antes de hacerlo me dijo que fuera a París ya que ahí Madame Giry me daría un "hogar" en la Ópera Garnier. Yo nunca e visto a Madame Giry así que no se como voy a reconocerla. supongo que ella sabrá quien soy yo ¿no?.

El avión aterrizó y todos comenzamos a salir ordenadamente, estando afuera caminé hasta la salida, por más que necesitara la ayuda de Raoul quería, por lo menos, hacer una sola cosa sola o algo así.

Estaba apunto de tomar un taxi cuando alguien tocó mi hombro, me giré a ver quien era y vi a Raoul.

\- ¿Lista para ir a tu nuevo hogar?

\- Algo así

\- ¿Cómo qué algo así?

\- Bueno es que no conozco a Madame Giry y no se si ella sabrá quien soy yo

\- Te aseguro que si, bueno no te lo aseguro pero... ¡Ya veremos que hacemos allá!

\- Esta bien, usted es muy optimista

\- Puedes hablarme de tu sabes

\- Entonces... ¡Eres muy optimista Raoul!

\- Gracias

Raoul río y yo lo imité, en eso un carro estacionó enfrente de nosotros y el chofer salió.

\- Señor Raoul, es un gusto verlo

\- El gusto es mio, necesito ir a la Ópera Garnier, ella me acompañará

\- Suban, yo los llevo

Ambos subimos, el chofer acomodó la maletas en la cajuela y luego comenzó a conducir.

Mientras el carro avanzaba yo miraba por la ventana, estaba en París aunque... no recuerdo muy bien como hablar francés.


	3. 2

2

París, la ciudad del amour, así se dice ¿no?, creo que tengo que volver a aprender a hablar Francés. Mi idioma natal es el francés pero tras casi 20 años de no practicarlo, escucharlo o decirlo se me a olvidado mucho de el.

\- Doy vergüenza -Dije mientras me daba un "facepalm".

\- ¿Vergüenza? -Dijo Raoul a mi lado.

Ahora si me dio vergüenza, normalmente hablo sola así que lo veo normal, pero las demás personas no lo ven normal. Miré a Raoul con los ojos como plato mientras pensaba en lo que le diría.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, si estoy bien, y por lo de hace rato, lo que dije, bueno eso es porque... no recuerdo muy bien como hablar francés

\- Oh, si quieres puedo enseñarte

\- ¿Lo harías?

\- Con mucho gusto

\- Gracias

Raoul comenzó a enseñarme palabras básicas del francés, "Bonjour, Bonsoir, Mais Oui, Bon Vayage" fueron algunas de las palabras que me enseñó.

Luego de un rato el coche se estacionó y el chofer nos indicó que habíamos llegado, antes de salir respiré profundamente.

Salí del coche y Raoul salió detrás mio, caminamos hasta la puerta y entramos.

Cuando entramos tuvimos que cambiar hasta llegar al escenario, ahí pude ver como estaban ensayando varias personas encima del escenario; mientras yo miraba como ensayaban una mujer se nos acercó.

\- Bonjour -Dijo aquella mujer- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

\- ¿Usted es Madame Giry? -Dijo Raoul mientras yo seguía observando el escenario.

\- Exacto, soy Madame Giry, usted es Raoul ¿verdad? El famoso empresario

\- Si, yo soy Raoul de Chagny y ella es Abigail dice que...

\- ¡¿Abigail?! -Me giré hacia ella y pude ver que me miraba muy sorprendida- ¡¿Tu eres Abigail?!

\- Si, yo soy Abigail

\- ¡Oh por dios! ¡Cuanto haz crecido! Recuerdo haberte visto cuando eras una pequeña bebé -Sonreí- ¿Dónde está tu padre?

\- Lamentablemente -Trague saliva- Mi padre murió hace unos cuantos meses, dos exactamente

\- Lo siento, lo siento mucho mi niña

\- No se preocupe

\- Su padre dijo que viniera para acá -Dijo Raoul- Ya que usted podría darle un lugar en donde vivir

\- Oh, cierto -Dijo Madame Giry- Ven, sigueme, te llevaré a un cuarto que está disponible

\- ¡Pero tenemos que seguir ensayando! -Dijo una señora del escenario.

\- Es verdad -Dijo Madame Giry- Entonces te llevará... ¡Meg!

\- Si, madre -Dijo una joven rubia mientras bajaba del escenario.

\- Tu llevarás a Abigail al cuarto que esta cerca de cuarto de Chris, ya sabes donde

\- Bien -Dijo mientras asentía y luego de giró hacia mi- ¿Vamos?

\- Claro, nos vemos Raoul

\- Nos vemos

Caminé junto a la chica, ella me llevó por un largo pasillo que, con todas las maletas cargadas, me parecía muy largo y pesado.

Después de caminar, por un tiempo que pareció eterno, nos detuvimos enfrente de una pequeña puerta.

\- Este es tu cuarto -Dijo la chica girándose hacia mi- Al lado de tu cuarto esta el cuarto de mi mejor amiga

\- ¿Chris verdad? Así se llama tu mejor amiga

\- Christine, se llama Christine

Me quedé sorprendida, su nombre es Christine ¡Es igual al nombre de la enamorada de Raoul! y... ¿Qué pasa si es ella? ¿La habrá visto?.

Creo que duré mucho en mis pensamientos porque derrepente vi una mano moviéndose enfrente de mi.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Dijo la chica.

\- Si, si estoy bien -Respondí mientras trataba de enfocarla- Tu nombre es Meg ¿verdad?

\- Si, mi nombre es Meg Giry, soy hija de la señora con la que hablaste ahí abajo

\- Oh, entonces eres hija de Madame Giry -Meg asintió- Voy a entrar al cuarto, nos vemos

\- Espera, aquí tienes tus llaves

Meg me dio una llaves que traía en sus manos, ni siquiera me había percatado de que las traía con sigo.

\- Gracias ¿es todo?

\- No -Dijo Meg en tono muy serio- Aún tengo algo que decirte

\- Te escucho

\- En este teatro existe un fantasma

\- ¿Fantasma?

\- Exacto y, a veces, nos envía notas donde nos dice que hacer y que no hacer

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque él es más director del teatro de la ópera que el verdadero director

\- Y ¿Cómo es?

\- Nadie de aquí lo a visto pero... dicen que si lo ves no sobrevives

\- Quieres decir que si alguien llega a ver al fantasma, lo mata

\- Si, él se hace llamar -Hizo una pausa- El fantasma de la Ópera

\- ¿Fantasma de la Ópera?

\- Así es, es el fantasma de la Ópera

\- Entonces tengo que ¿cuidarme?

\- Si, solo un poco, ahora si ya puedes entrar

\- Nos vemos

\- Bon Vayage

Entre al cuarto, era demasiado pequeño, en el había una pequeña cama y un espejo, un GRAN espejo.

Acomodé mis maletas al lado de la cama y me acosté para poder organizar mis pensamientos, o lo que me acababa de decir Meg.

\- Un fantasma habita aquí, tengo que cuidarme de él, pero yo creo que aquí, ninguno a de existir

Cante, hace mucho que no lo hacía.

Cuando era una niña mi padre me daba clases de canto, era cantante así que para él era fácil enseñarle a cantar a una pequeña niña. Nunca pude verlo cantar en un escenario, pero cuando cantaba en casa lo hacía muy hermoso; parecia un ángel que había bajado para cuidar a una pequeña niña que, casualmente, era su hija y, para él, su mejor cantante.

Cerré los ojos, pensar tanto hizo que me diera sueño. Luego de dormir, por no se cuanto tiempo, me desperté.

\- Tengo sed

Encendí una vela, cuando me levanté de la cama, que estaba en el suelo.

\- Parece como si estuviera en otra época

Salí del cuarto y comencé a caminar por el pasillo.

El camino cada vez se hacía más largo pero yo no veía salida alguna.

\- ¿Estaré soñando?

Puse la vela en una repisa que estaba enfrente de mi y me pellizque para averiguar si me encontraba soñando o no.

\- ¡Auuu!

Grité y, por impulso, me hice hacía atrás. Choqué con la pared pero, no solo choque con la pared, sino que la pared "desapareció" mágicamente, por así decirlo, y yo caí.

\- ¡Definitivamente estoy perdida! -Grité mientras me caía.

Caía y caía pero nunca chocaba con el suelo.

Si no estoy en sueño... ¡Entonces porque no caigo!

Después de mucho rato volando caí, pero no en un piso solido, caí en medio de un lago.

¿Podría haber algo peor que caer en un lago y no saber nadar?


	4. 3

**3**

Agua, agua y más agua había alrededor mío.

Casi no podía distinguir nada que no fuera agua.

Sentía como las fuerzas se iban disminuyendo, no podía respirar, sentía como la garganta poco a poco se me iba cerrando.

Toda mi vida pasó ante mis ojos y... entonces.

Cerré los ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Christine!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡Christine!

Aire, sentí como el aire llegaba hacia mis pulmones, había salido del agua pero ¿Quién me sacó y por qué me dijo Christine?

Abrí los ojos y pude notar a un hombre, lo miraba borroso, traté de enfocarlo y cuando por fin pude hacerlo pude ver su rostro.

No, no vi su rostro ¡vi una máscara!

El hombre me sostenía en sus brazos, mire hacia abajo y ya no estaba en el agua, estábamos en suelo firme, me giré de nuevo hacia él.

\- ¡Tu no eres Christine!

Gritó el hombre y luego me soltó, caí al suelo dándome un fuerte golpe en la espalda.

El hombre caminó lejos de mi mientras yo me levantaba del suelo.

Abrí la boca dispuesta a reclamarle el porque me había tirado al suelo pero no podía, ninguna palabra salía de ella.

Traté de tranquilizarme, en eso el hombre caminó hacia mi con algo en sus manos, un nudo empezó a formarse en mi garganta, no se porque pero ese hombre no esperaba hacer algo bueno conmigo.

El hombre me rodeó, entonces pude ver lo que traía en sus manos e inconscientemente agarre sus brazos impidiendole, de esa manera, colocarme ese lazo en el cuello.

\- ¿Quién eres? -Por fin hablé pero creo que lo hice con miedo porque, efectivamente, tenía miedo- ¿Por qué me llamaste Christine y ahora quieres matarme?

\- Te llame Christine porque... ¡No importa el porque te llame Christine!

\- ¿Estás enamorado de ella o algo por el estilo para que me hallas llamado Christine?

\- Wow, a pesar de que estas asustada no temes en enfrentarme

\- ¡No! Nunca temeré enfrentarme a nada -Respondí firmemente- Ahora ¡Responde lo que te pregunté!

Agarre el lazo mientras soltaba sus manos, sus manos eran suaves y delicadas, pero no podía pensar en ello tenía más miedo que ganas de perderme en ese misterioso hombre aunque... tenía unos ojos hermosos, pero la máscara no me permitía ver su cara al completo solo podía ver una mitad de su cara y era... ¡Perfecta!.

Cada parte que podía ver de él era perfecta; él era guapo, varonil y un poco sexy, aunque no tenía muy buenos modales conmigo.

¡Concentrate Abigail! tienes que concentrarte y dejar de pensar esas cosas que, aunque sean ciertas, te impiden enfrentarte a este misterioso enmascarado.

\- Esta bien -Dijo el hombre mientras caminaba hacia atrás- Te responderé todas tus preguntas pero después

\- ¿Después qué?

\- Morirás

\- Si tu -Trague saliva- Si tu me matas Christine jamás será tuya

El hombre comenzó a reírse, una risa malvada pero sexy, mientras él reía yo pensaba las palabras que le diría sin hacerme ver como una tonta que habla a lo loco.

\- Christine no podrá ser tuya porque -Volví a tragar saliva ¡Por dios! Estaba muy nerviosa- Un viejo amigo, y enamorado, suyo acaba de llegar a París dispuesto a casarse con ella

El hombre dejo de reír de golpe, creo que dije algo que no le gusto. Luego comenzó a caminar hacia mi, por instinto caminé hacia atrás, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mi agarró mi cuello con su mano derecha.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? -Dijo en tono enojado- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso? Mas bien ¡¿Cómo puedes saber eso?!

\- Te lo diré -Dije haciendo mucho esfuerzo, ya que estaba siendo estrangulada así que me era muy difícil hablar y repirar- Pero solo lo haré si me prometes que no me matarás y me dejarás libre

\- Lo prometo -Dijo el hombre entre dientes mientras me soltaba, yo caí al piso, comencé a acariciarme el cuello y a respirar rápidamente- Ahora ¡Responde lo que te pregunté!

\- Primero responde mis preguntas -Dije tratando de levantarme del suelo- Yo pregunté primero así que debes responder tú

El hombre suspiro para después cruzarse de brazos, yo trataba de no perderme en su hermosura.

\- Christine, Christine es mi musa y yo soy su ángel de música

\- ¿Ángel de música?

\- Exacto, ella tiene la voz más maravillosa que e escuchado, desde el primer momento que la oí cantar me enamoré de ella y deseo que ella algún día se enamore de mi

\- ¿Ella te conoce?

\- Si, yo le ofrecí darle clases de canto, le dije que una voz hermosa como la suya debería ser educada para verse más hermosa, ella acepto que le diera clases aceptando mis condiciones

\- ¿Cuáles condiciones?

\- Nadie debía saber que le estaba dando clases

\- Pero yo lo se y no soy Christine

\- ¡Tu me obligaste a decirte!

Bajé la mirada, era verdad que yo lo "obligué" a decírmelo.

\- Te llamé Christine porque oí a alguien que cayó en el agua, mi mente inmediatamente creyó que era Christine ya que tu voz se parece un poco a la suya, solo un poco, luego cuando te saqué del agua te vi y noté que también, físicamente te parecías a ella

\- ¿Cómo supiste que no era Christine?

\- Cuando abriste tus ojos noté que no eran café claros como los de ella, entonces supe que no eras ella

\- Entonces Christine y yo nos parecemos -Dije en susurro.

\- Y te quise matar porque nadie que a entrado a aquí a salido con vida

Un nudo se formó en mo garganta, a matado personas aquí así como quiso hacerlo conmigo.

\- Ahora responde lo que yo te pregunté

\- Te faltó una pregunta

\- ¿Cuál?

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- La gente de aquí me conoce como -Hizo una pausa- El Fantasma de la Ópera

\- Así que tu eres el Fantasma de la Ópera

\- Si, ahora responde lo que te pregunté

\- Yo se eso porque conocí al antiguo amigo de Christine en el aeropuerto, él me dijo que la amaba y luego me acompañó hasta aquí el teatro de la ópera, mi nuevo hogar

\- ¿Aeropuerto? -Dijo con duda- Espera un momento ¡¿Quién eres, de dónde vienes y por qué estás en mi teatro?!


End file.
